


Bed bugs

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: A "missing scene" from L.A., F/M, spoilers for 2.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing scene" from after L.A.<br/>Explores what could've happened, if the episode had ended with Danny going to Mindy's hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this pairing. I can't. Mindy and Danny need to stop being so perfect, because I literally can't stop.  
> And I have an exam tomorrow.  
> As in.  
> An actual oral exam that I have not even prepared for.  
> And I decided to write a Mindy/Danny fanfiction instead. Clearly, my priorities are pretty fucking good........  
> Hasn't been beta'ed.  
> Oh, and again: English is not my first language, just... So you know ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Mindy had buried herself under her blanket, trying to block out everything that had just happened.

So, Cliff had broken up with her.

She was still too shocked to cry.

And the thing was, she knew it was her own fault. Yeah, okay so, it was pretty creepy that Cliff felt the need to check up on her, but she knew how he felt about her seeing Casey. And she still couldn’t just stay away. She told herself it was because of Peter, to help him get over Maria Menounos, but honestly? She wanted to see Casey. Not for any kind of we-miss-each-other-hook-up, as Casey had obviously thought, but just… To see him. They’d been in Haiti together and something like that doesn’t just go away. She missed him sometimes.

She knew it was ridiculous.

She was definitely not in love with Casey anymore. Not even a little. If she’d had any doubts about that, the weird pool-thing definitely made it clear. She was 100% over Casey, and she was definitely ready to commit to Cliff.

But then he broke up with her.

And shit that sucked.

 

She heard a muffled sound outside her blanket (for lack of a better word) fort.

“Mindy”

Okay, that was definitely a sound. She threw off the blanket and the sudden cold hit her like a brick house.

Before she even reached the door, she was crying.

Danny was leaning against the door frame looking like some sort of slightly angry cowboy.

“Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?” she got out between sobs. He quickly threw it on the floor, as if he'd forgotten he was wearing it.

“Mindy?” He pulled her to him, and cradled her head in his arm.

“What happened? Are you okay?” She looked up at him and pulled him into the room, getting back under her blanket. “Mindy, talk to me!”

“Sorry, I… Cliff broke up with me.” Her voice was muffled by the blanket, but Danny sat down on the bed next to her. “What happened, Min?” He was running his hand up and down her back, willing her to tell him.

“He knew I was at Casey’s party.” She peeked out from under the blanket, and the hurt in her eyes broke Danny’s heart. “He told me not to hang out with him, and I went anyway. I am the worst girlfriend in existence Danny. I didn’t deserve him. I don’t deserve love when I act like this.”

“Hey, no. Don’t say that! You deserve everything, Min, and if he can’t see that, he doesn’t deserve you.” He pulled her closer, hugging her to his chest.

“But I went to see Casey. He told me not to. I…”

“Mindy no, this is not your fault. I mean, okay, yeah. I see your point. But your boyfriend can’t stop you from doing anything, if you want to do that thing. Especially not to see a person you spent a long time living with. Maybe you needed closure, and there is no reason for you to feel about that.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in closure” she whispered against his chest. She had almost stopped crying now.

He let out a puff of air. “No, I guess I didn’t.”

“What made you change your mind?” She was looking at him now, her big eyes still filled to the brim with tears. For a moment he lost his voice, just staring into those beautiful eyes.

“Morgan called my dad.”

Mindy sat up suddenly, “He did WHAT?! Danny, you can’t just let me sit here, crying over some guy when you are literally sitting there going through the worst thing ever. Oh god. I am the most selfish person ever. And I’m doing it again! Stealing your story. Oh god Danny, make it stop.” He smiled at her.

“I think it may have been a good thing. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I want to kill Morgan, but… Maybe talking to my dad isn’t such a bad thing.”

“You’re going to see him?”

“I… Yeah. I called him?”

“You did! Oh god, Danny! You should’ve called me first. I could’ve helped you.”

“I did actually call you,” he muttered, but quickly continued “but uhm. I’m seeing him tomorrow. I’m taking a later flight. And I’m going to go talk to him.”

He did that half-smile thing that Mindy would deny finding attractive, but let’s be real. It was seriously attractive. And she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I’m proud of you, Castellano.”

 

He looked down, and reached for her hand. “Look, I. Mindy. Do you… Do you think maybe you’d go with me?”

“Seriously? You want me there?”

“I mean, only if you want to. It could be like an extra day of vacation and maybe it could get your mind off of Cliff and I think maybe I need you… I… I need you there.”

She flung herself around his neck and hugged him closely.

“So you’ll go?”

“Shut it, Castellano. Of course I will.”

A short while later she drew back and he got up to leave. “I guess I better get back to my room. I mean, Morgan technically cancelled my room, so I’m at the YMCA. See you tomorrow.”

“Wait, no. I’m not letting you go back there Danny. I swear to god there’s probably bed bugs and cockroaches and OH MY GOD DANNY! People have probably died there. You’re staying here.”

He ran his hand through his hair, and tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to break out, but failed miserably. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

For a while they just stared at each other, Danny standing in the middle of the room.

 

“Come over here, you idiot.”

He shuffled over to the bed and took off his shoes.

“Beware Danny-boy. I’m a cuddler.” She winked at him and scooted over, so he could get under the blanket with her.

After a long moment of silence, Danny turned to look at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, and just looked at her.

“You sure you’re okay, Min?”

She just nodded vaguely, but kept eye contact.

“Danny?”

“Mmm”

She rolled slowly closer him. “Thank you”

And then she reached out for his face, placing her lips gently on top of his, kissing him lightly.

When she drew back, her eyes were closed. Danny placed a hand on her arm, and pulled her to him.

“Goodnight Mindy.”

“Goodnight Danny.” She snuggled closer to him, and almost immediately, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Stalk me here  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
